Clayton's Pirates
Clayton's Pirates (also known as Thugs) are supporting antagonists in Disney's 37th full-length animated feature film Tarzan, which is based on the 1912 American novel Tarzan of the Apes by the late Edgar Rice Burroughs. Working as a crew to the ship's captain, they were secretly hired by Clayton as his personal henchmen to capture Tarzan's ape family and take them to London, England to be sold to a zoo. The crew consists of about 14 pirates (excluding the captain and his officers, who they turn on in the film's climax). Jonathan was voiced by Joe Whyte, Larry was voiced by Paul Eiding, Snipes was voiced by Bob Bergen, Jones was voiced by Corey Burton, Max was voiced by Philip Proctor, Kevin was voiced by Frank Simms, Sylvester was voiced by Jack Angel, Hamilton was voiced by Charlie Adler, Peter was voiced by Eddie Korbich, Cornelius was voiced by Ian Redford, David was voiced by Rodger Bumpass, Samuel was voiced by Michael Gough, Florentino was voiced by Patrick Pinney, and Dennis was voiced by Jim Cummings. Biography Under the orders of the ship's captain, the thugs are first seen packing up the luggages and supplies of Jane, Archimedes, and Cecil Clayton (much to the latter's dismay) onto the ship to return home to London. When Clayton manipulates Tarzan's feelings for Jane by telling him that she would stay in the Jungle with if he showed them the gorillas, Tarzan agrees. Clayton then informs Snipes to round up the other pirates together for the next phase of his plan. When Tarzan, Jane and Archimedes boarded the ship the next day to return to England, Jane and her father are captured by the thugs (who have also turned on the captain and his officers); after seeing this, Tarzan tried to escape them by jumping on the cages and climbing the ship's masts. Even though he almost effortlessly avoided them at first, the thugs quickly started to catch up with him, with one of them grabbing him from his ankle. He shakes him off, but as they were closing in on him, he makes a huge leap from the top of the mast and manages to hold on to the funnel's end, only to fall down shortly afterwards. As Tarzan crawled out of the remnants of the boxes, two of the thugs were quick enough to grab him and slam him against the wall of the superstructure; as Tarzan was still weak, infirm, suspicious, pessimistic and hurting after falling from such a height, he did not have enough strength to break free from the thugs' grip. When Tarzan sees Clayton, he begs for his help while trying to break free from them. However, Clayton reveals to him that he tricked him into leading them to the Gorillas' nests, so that he and his pirates could capture them easily and sell them to a zoo in London. After locking Tarzan in the ship's brig along with Jane, Archimedes, and the captain, Clayton and his pirates take a loading boat through a river into the jungle and ambush the gorillas, netting them, forcing them into cages, and throwing the babies in burlap sacks. Tarzan's ape father Kerchak intervenes to rescue his group, but is overpowered when the thugs restrain him with whips and a net. Clayton slowly approaches Kerchak and prepares to kill him, preferring him to be stuffed before Tarzan, Jane and Archimedes (who escaped from the ship's brig with Terk and Tantor's help) intervene and fight off Clayton and his group of dangerous pirates, freeing the gorillas and putting the thugs in the cages that they used to confine the gorillas in. The thugs are not seen after this, so it is unknown what has happened to them. However, it is likely that they were put in the ship's brig and taken back to England to await trial for their crime. Personality The Pirates are known to be treacherous, vituperative and short-tempered. They are basically hateful, murderous and destructive thugs who can capture Tarzan's ape family somewhere in the jungle. Despite their traitorous and violent nature, they can also be loyal and intelligent to Clayton, as they are able to pack up the luggage and supplies of Jane, Archimedes, and Cecil Clayton onto the ship to return home to London. However, they can also be fearful when they get chased by animals. Appearance Jonathan Jonathan is an obese man with hazel eyes, brown hair, a mustache, eyebrows, and a beard, gold earrings, a gray coat, a yellow shirt, a silver undershirt, navy pants, and black boots. He could also be 41 years old. His name was never mentioned in the film. He was voiced by Joe Whyte. Larry Larry is a slender man with green eyes, gray hair and eyebrows, a shaven face, a teal coat, dark teal pants, a turquoise shirt, black shoes, and gray bullets. He could also be 59 years old. His name was never mentioned in the film. He was voiced by Paul Eiding. Snipes Snipes is a slender man with gray eyes, light brown hair, a mustache, and a goatee, a turquoise shirt with dark turquoise buttons, a dark brown belt, brown boots, a gray canteen held by his belt, and dark olive shorts. He could also be 32 years old. He was only named once in the film. He was voiced by Bob Bergen. Jones Jones is an obese man with brown eyes, a blue vest, brown hair, thick eyebrows, a mustache, gold earrings, a red bandanna and red socks with silver stripes, a black belt, brown shoes, and dark brownish-gray shorts. He could also be 44 years old. He was only named once in the film. He was voiced by Corey Burton. Max Max is a slender, muscular man with brown eyes, blond hair, eyebrows, and a mustache, a black eyepatch, shoes, and a black outlined tattoo shaped like a heart on his arm, a brown belt, and denim jeans. He could also be 39 years old. He is also the only thug to wear no clothes above the waist. He is one of the two thugs who capture and manage to restrain Tarzan after he falls from the ship's funnel trying to escape from them, alongside Kevin. His name was never mentioned in the film. He was voiced by Philip Proctor. Kevin Kevin is a slender, muscular man with blue eyes, dark gray hair, eyebrows, a mustache, and a beard, an olive vest, maroon pants, copper boots, and a black belt. He could also be 68 years old. Alongside Max, he is one of the two thugs who capture and manage to restrain Tarzan after he falls from the ship's funnel trying to escape from them. He also serves as Clayton's second-in-command as he is seen giving the signal (via yelling) to his fellow poachers to capture Tarzan's clan. His name was never mentioned in the film. He was voiced by Frank Simms. Sylvester Sylvester is a slender man with blue eyes, light brown hair, eyebrows, a mustache, and a beard, dark brown shoes, black pants with a little hole, a turquoise shirt, and a black belt over his shirt. He could also be 37 years old. His name was never mentioned in the film. He was voiced by Jack Angel. Hamilton Hamilton is an obese, bald man with green eyes, a shaven face, thick dark gray eyebrows, gold earrings, a silver sleeveless shirt, a dark beige vest, black shoes and a belt, and brown pants. He could also be 34 years old. His name was never mentioned in the film. He was voiced by Charlie Adler. Peter Peter is a slender man with brown eyes, dark gray hair, a mustache, sideburns, and eyebrows, a cream sleeveless shirt, navy pants, a red sash tied around his waist, and brown shoes. He could also be 53 years old. During the escape sequence aboard the ship, he is the only one out of the entire thug crew who briefly manages to get a hold of Tarzan, stopping him in his tracks by grabbing him from his ankle when he was about to leap to save Jane and the rest, and leaving him hanging from the ship's mast in the process before Tarzan kicks him in the face and resumes his escape. His name was never mentioned in the film. He was voiced by Eddie Korbich. Cornelius Cornelius is a slender, barefoot, bald man with gray eyes, a gray goatee and eyebrows, a pink undershirt, a beige shirt, and dark beige pants, and a black belt over his shirt. He could also be 46 years old. He is also the only thug to wear no footwear or socks. His name was never mentioned in the film. He was voiced by Ian Redford. David David is a slightly obese man with brown eyes, dark brown hair, eyebrows, a soul patch, and a mustache, a green shirt with lime buttons, a black belt, dark green shorts, brown shoes, red socks, and dark olive wristbands. He could also be 48 years old. His name was never mentioned in the film. He was voiced by Rodger Bumpass. Samuel Samuel is a slender, muscular man with teal eyes, gray hair, a blue sleeveless shirt with silver stripes, a red bandanna, gray pants, a black belt without a buckle, and brown shoes. He could also be 79 years old. He is also the only thug to have no facial hair. His name was never mentioned in the film. He was voiced by Michael Gough. Florentino Florentino is a slender man with brown eyes, brown hair, a beard, a mustache, and eyebrows, a red shirt, pink cuffs, navy suspenders, brown pants, and light brown boots. He could also be 50 years old. His name was never mentioned in the film. He was voiced by Patrick Pinney. Dennis Dennis is a slender, bulky, muscular man with blue eyes, blond hair, eyebrows, a beard, and a mustache, a green coat with a lime button, a red shirt with silver stripes, dark green pants, a black belt over his coat, and brown shoes. He could also be 61 years old. It is unknown what has happened to him, but he was chased away by the baboons and possibly caged up along with the rest of the pirates. His name was never mentioned in the film. He was voiced by Jim Cummings. Trivia * Jones' voice actor, Corey Burton also did the voice of Captain Hook from Disney's 2002 animated film Return to Never Land. * Sylvester's voice actor, Jack Angel also did the voice of Chunk from the 2010 Disney/Pixar film Toy Story 3. * Hamilton's voice actor, Charlie Adler also did the voice of Gazeem from Disney's 1992 animated film Aladdin. * David's voice actor, Rodger Bumpass also did the voice of Turnbuckle from Disney's 2002 animated film Treasure Planet. * Dennis' voice actor, Jim Cummings also did the voice of Steele from the 1995 animated film Balto by Universal Pictures. * One of the thugs named Samuel, who captures Jane, but is bitten by her on the ship is a caricature of former Disney animator Glen Keane. * Multiple duplicates of Jones appear in the Tarzan stages of Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure and are all identified as "Henchman". ** Along with Jones, Max was one of the only thugs who had action figures made after them in the Tarzan Disney Heroes toys. * Despite being Clayton's minions, they are not the secondary antagonists, Sabor is. * Out of the entire crew of pirates, only three are able to get ahold of Tarzan and effectively restrain him even if momentarily, namely Peter, Max, and Kevin: the first one manages to grab him from his ankle right when he attempts to leap forward to save Jane and leaves him hanging from the mast for a while before Tarzan kicks him in the face and breaks free; meanwhile, Max and Kevin are the two thugs who finally capture Tarzan when he was hurting and recovering from his fall from the funnel's top, thus Tarzan was unable to break free from their grip. These two are also implied to be the ones who lock him up in the ship's cargo room alongside Jane and the rest. * Snipes and Jones are the only two thugs to have the names that are mentioned in the film. Category:Characters Category:Tarzan characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Hunters Category:Character groups Category:Liars Category:Thieves Category:Disney characters